girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2015-08-07 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make light work. ---- Hmm, Electrothermic Fintaculator sounds rather dangerous to me, especially if it contains parts of the current toaster ovens with their safeties disabled or jumpered. Chekhov's Gun, anyone? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 01:23, August 8, 2015 (UTC) That hat! That is the hat of a minion ABOUT TO MEET IT'S DOOM! -- SpareParts (talk) 01:32, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :Do you perhaps have spare parts for a toaster oven? I desperately need a few.-- Billy Catringer (talk) 02:24, August 8, 2015 (UTC) They are treating Agatha as just a sex object, something most women are probably familiar with. She a very strong Spark and a dangerous one at that. Besides her being able to make a death ray out of a table lamp, some tea spoons, and a grapefruit rind, she's got more friends (well, intersted parties in some cases) than just Gil. Her entourage isn't going to be the only group searching for her. If Seffie didn't set this up, she, Martellus, and maybe even Grandma will have the Smoke Knights tearing Paris apart. To say nothing of what the Master might be doing. That's why I feel these guys are just clowns. There's something behind this. AndyAB99 (talk) 10:50, August 8, 2015 (UTC) : On the other hand (he said, covering all bases), this could just be the start of a thirty-to-fourty page run of the mechanical creation of these two running amok in Paris. Agatha eventually, repeat eventually, binging it down and thereby gaining the eternal gratitude of the Master of Paris, who will then meet her and aid her. "Beyond the Impossible" is'' the Foglio's style. Nothing Agatha does can be simply resovled. AndyAB99 (talk) 13:31, August 8, 2015 (UTC) ::There appears to be numerous and varied puppets in this Paris. Drusus Beausoleil is a person who manifests his presence through a remotely operated clank and is manipulating what appears to be a university student bent on the overthrow of the Parisian government and its head, the Master of Paris. Upon the entry of Agatha and her überlagerngruppe, they were presented with an introduction to Paris by a group of lifelike marionettes. The whole of Paris now seems to be naught but artistic illusion. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 16:03, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :::My point being the plot is advancing at a decellerating rate. Is this going to be another lengthy scene like the battle with the Beast? Could some of that been cut out? Hopefully, there is some point to this nonsense. Hopefully, we get to the Master of Paris shortly. It's taken one and a half volumes to GET to Paris. There is a lot to do here. As Monty Python would say "''GET ON WITH IT!!". AndyAB99 (talk) 22:10, August 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I do sympathize with you a bit, but then when I think about it, I am enjoying this ride even though I am not the driver. The Foglios could be working on another volume of Buck Godot instead of stretching out Girl Genius, but it this is their work and I am enjoying it. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 23:30, August 8, 2015 (UTC) ::: the "correct" literal translation for "heterodyne group" would be "Überlagerungsgruppe". Finn MacCool (talk) 00:22, August 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::My apologies for the botched translation. Would you be kind enough to correct it for me, please? I cannot find the first character of it on my system. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 02:54, August 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::: no need to apologize. it simply caught my eye and i thought you might want to know. now, i made the correction, but you can also create the "Ü" with alt+154. here's a useful little list of alt codes for various special characters. Finn MacCool (talk) 15:43, August 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for correcting my text and for the link, Finn. You're really cool. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 17:06, August 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: you're welcome. and thanks for the compliment. Finn MacCool (talk) 14:27, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :::: Finn, are you obsessive-compulsive or something? Could you PLEASE not re-order posts? And your reply here isn't even related to the thread that you restructured. Thank you. AndyAB99 (talk) 02:27, August 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::: i'm not obsessive-compulsive. i simply put the posts into correct order and i replied to the comment where i noticed the term "überlagerngruppe". now, could you please put a stop to your constant aggressiveness? thank you. Finn MacCool (talk) 15:43, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Why did you feel compelled to put things in "the correct order"? Are you an official editor of this Wikia? You are always "cleaning up" but almost never commenting on the story, events or characters of this comic. Everyone else seems to be contributing to the information here. You're only worrying about format. AndyAB99 (talk) 16:53, August 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: i comment whenever i can think of something useful or moderately funny to contribute. if you can think of such things more often, good for you. now, as for why i put things in order and remove superfluous indents, that's so new edits are easier to find and comments stay wider than high - and therefore more readable - for as long as possible. admittedly, not all threads get long enough to really necessitate these measures, but you never know in advance how long a thread will get. Finn MacCool (talk) 14:27, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :Which only goes to show how silly some people can be on matters of sex. One would think that Agatha's reputation would have preceded her. She is much more than a beautiful woman. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 16:03, August 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Something both Gil and Tarvek picked up on quickly. Even Lars, who, according to the novel, was a bit of a womanizer, knew better. --AndyAB99 (talk) 22:02, August 8, 2015 (UTC) It took me a while to grasp this; but, after a couple of re-readings of this page, I take Beausoleil's statements in the sixth panel to mean that Agatha destroyed several of his clank bodies singled handed before he was finally able to subdue her, which makes me feel a little better about yet another kidnapping—at least it wasn't easy! Also, the toaster ovens mentioned on this page put me in mind of the microwave in "The Tick vs. Brainchild" episode of "Dog, in the morning, you're gonna fetch me a microwave oven. The dimwits that manufactured it have no idea of its many evil settings." -- William Ansley (talk) 04:55, August 10, 2015 (UTC) "Velvet dungeon"? I must have one of those! ... What? What's wrong with "music hall villainy"? -- SpareParts (talk) 13:04, August 11, 2015 (UTC) 12:57, August 11, 2015 (UTC)